Confesión y Pedido
by Exelion
Summary: Ganador del concurso de fanfics de Pach the pony. Rarity y Rainbow Dash han estado saliendo por dos años hasta ahora, y en todo ese tiempo la pegaso multicolor ha guardado un secreto sobre el inicio de su relación. ¿Será capaz de revelarle el secreto en su cita de segundo aniversario? ¿Como lo tomará Rarity?


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Era una tarde nublada en las afueras de Ponyville, los pegasos del clima habían pronosticado posibilidad de lluvias aisladas para ciertos sectores. En aquella base de montaña, se encontraban Rainbow Dash y Rarity, desafiando los pronósticos mientras buscaban gemas.

—Lamento haberte traído a este lugar para nuestro segundo aniversario Rainbow Dash —lamentó la modista—, pero es imperativo que recoja estas gemas para un pedido súper especial.  
—¿Ese pedido es tan especial? —refunfuñó Rainbow.  
—No tan especial como tú —respondió con mirada coqueta—, pero voy a compensártelo, ya lo verás.

Ante esa mirada, Rainbow sólo pudo desviar su mirada, sonrojada. Nunca pudo mirarla fijamente cuando hacía eso.

Dos años tiene su relación, la cual inició con muchas dudas y confusiones pero fue evolucionando en algo especial, que ambas compartían. Pero sin importar el tiempo, a veces se guardan secretos que perduran ocultos durante toda la relación, por eso ese día Rainbow se sentía culpable, ella tenía un secreto propio que no podía esperar a salir.

Por eso, muy en el fondo agradecía que Rarity la llevara a recoger gemas para su nuevo encargo, y no a un restaurante súper elegante, donde tendría que vestir con un vestido diseñado por otro poni para sorprender a su yegua especial. Tampoco habría otros ponis que presenciaran lo que tenía para decir.

¿Era realmente tan malo como para mantener a Rainbow preocupada el día entero? No lo sabía, desde que empezó a salir con ella todo lo que pensaba saber sobre el amor se derrumbó completamente. La pegaso, más al principio, demostró ser insegura con sus sentimientos, siempre temiendo a cometer errores al contrario de Rarity, quien tenía la confianza suficiente para seguir adelante.

Para su suerte, Rarity estaba tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, que no logró notar el malestar de Rainbow hasta que esta decidió hablar de ello.

—Oye, Rarity.  
—Dime.

Rainbow no supo que decir, su mente se puso en blanco por unos segundos.

—¿Lindo clima no? —atinó a preguntar.  
—Ciertamente, ¿tú lo hiciste no?  
—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Hacer el clima?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Me estás acusando?! —inquirió frenética.  
—¿Acusar? —preguntó Rarity confundida— Pero eres una de las encargadas del clima en Ponyville, es tu trabajo.  
—Cierto —dijo con una risilla.  
—¿Sucede algo querida?

La unicornio continuó concentrada en su labor de buscar gemas mientras Rainbow buscaba la forma de seguir la conversación.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

Era imposible olvidarlo, digo, ¿Quién podría? Ese mismo día ocurrieron cosas que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre, pero la más afectada fue Rarity.

—Por supuesto que si cariño.

Ese día, las seis amigas habían viajado a Manehattan por una emergencia relacionada al próspero negocio de Rarity. Durante toda la mañana, la unicornio y su socia de negocios se reunieron con ponis del banco e inmobiliarios, para discutir sobre la pésima administración de los recursos del negocio que lo llevaron a la quiebra.

—Ese día mi carrera de modista recibió un duro golpe —agregó mientras desenterraba una piedra preciosa del suelo y la guardaba en su alforja.

Manejó el asunto con una máscara de profesionalismo envidiable. No perdió la compostura en toda la reunión, a diferencia de su socia que lucía arrepentida por todo lo sucedido. Luego de horas de discusión, Rarity despidió cortésmente a los agentes y a su ex socia para no verlos nunca más.

Apenas sus amigas ingresaron al local de ropa, Rarity explotó en llanto y salió corriendo de allí. Las demás estaban por seguirla pero Twilight las detuvo, alegando que necesitaba tiempo para ella misma.

—No pude mirarlas a la cara, no luego de fallar después de todo lo que ustedes hicieron por mí para abrir ese lugar —su expresión cambió al recordar ese momento—. Luego, llegaste tú.

Luego de treinta minutos, las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para salir a buscarla; cada una por su lado y en una hora, regresarían otra vez en el local.

Como era de esperarse, Rainbow fue la primera en encontrarla; estaba sola, sentada en una banca. Descendió de los cielos y corrió a su encuentro, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una lluvia repentina azotó la ciudad.

—¡Rarity, debemos irnos! —gritó Rainbow mientras decenas de ponis corrían a refugiarse del agua.

Pero ella no la escuchaba.

—¡Rápido, tu melena se va a arruinar, piensa en tu maquillaje, escurriéndose en tu cara!

Pero la ignoraba, lentamente se acercó a la unicornio sollozante y se sentó a su lado. Rainbow no sabía qué hacer para que Rarity volviera con ella, con las demás, por lo que atinó a acariciarle la cabeza para que se relajara. Esa acción parecía dar resultado, ya que la modista dejó de llorar por un segundo y le mostró su rostro.

Rainbow conocía a Rarity desde hace tiempo, la vio hacer drama por todo; desde la cosa más insignificante posible hasta el problema más grande, pero era la primera vez que la vio en ese estado de vulnerabilidad. Después de todo, el fracaso es algo que no todos toman de la misma manera, en especial luego de invertirle mucho tiempo y dinero. Aquella expresión de desesperanza dejó a Rainbow sin aliento ni habla.

—Por favor —rogó Rarity—, sostenme.

Después de aquellas tres palabras, ella se apoyó sobre Rainbow. La pegaso no sabía qué hacer, por lo que optó por abrazarla, simplemente estar allí para ella, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

La lluvia no cesaba, el tiempo parecía eterno. Pronto el frio de las gotas de lluvia fueron reemplazadas por el calor de sus cuerpos que se regulaban a la par, las lágrimas de Rarity se mezclaban y desaparecían en el pelaje de Rainbow, los latidos de la pegaso tranquilizaban sus nervios destrozados.

Y así como el amor es un misterio, un enigma, un acertijo o un juego que se juega de dos, nunca supieron lo que las obligó a separarse, mirarse fijamente la una a la otra por unos instantes, buscar refugio en sus ojos, acortar la distancia de sus rostros y unir sus labios en un beso aquella tarde de primavera.

Algo nació ese día. Algo que terminaría por crecer y desarrollarse, frente a toda adversidad que se interpuso en sus caminos.

—Y nos dimos nuestro primer beso —finalizó Rarity.

Una chispa recorrió el cuerpo de ambas al rememorar aquel mágico momento. Rarity por su parte, había dejado de recolectar gemas y estaban camino a la boutique. Al parecer la unicornio decidió tomar otro camino al habitual.

—¿Y a qué viene la pregunta cariño?

Rainbow tragó saliva y dejó de volar, aterrizando al lado de su amada. Rarity arqueó una ceja, si ella estaba en tierra algo grave pasaba.

—La lluvia…

Era ahora o nunca. La intriga era tal que no escucharon el rugir de la tormenta que se avecinaba sobre ellas.

—La hice yo.

Rainbow se tapó los oídos y desvió su mirada, los gritos de sorpresa de unicornio podían dañar los oídos. Pero nada pasó.

—¿Disculpa?  
—Sí, es que, verás, sabía que no ibas a venir conmigo ni aunque te rogara así que junté todas las nubes que pude e hice que lloviera para obligarte a regresar al local.

Rarity llevó su casco cerca de su boca en señal de sorpresa. Rainbow estaba lista para el mar de lágrimas, el sinfín de preguntas, el sofá del drama que traía desde su casa hasta el lugar donde ella estuviese y mucho más. Pero nuevamente, nada.

—Disculpa por echar a perder nuestro momento especial.  
—¿Echar a perder? Ay querida —dijo acercándose y tomando el casco de su amada—, no arruinaste nada. Ese momento tan especial, que nos unió para formar algo maravilloso que ninguna de las dos esperaba, fue el beso y lo que sentimos en aquel momento, no la lluvia.  
—¿En serio?  
—En serio. Todavía me sorprende que pienses que voy a reaccionar mal por cosas como estas —dijo Rarity con una risilla.  
—Eres la mejor yegua —dijo Rainbow aliviada.

La pegaso tomó la iniciativa del beso, pero cuando estaba por suceder, Rarity interrumpió el momento.

—Aguarda un segundo cariño, ¿podrías ser un amor y traerme aquella roca de allá?

Rainbow, relinchando por haber interrumpido ese momento, fue hasta donde Rarity le señaló y regresó con la roca.

—¿Qué tiene esa roca de especial? Tienes un montón de gemas en tus alforjas.  
—Mira, esta roca simboliza nuestro amor.  
—¿Gris, frio, capaz de desmayar a un poni si se le arroja a la cabeza? —inquirió Rainbow.

—Ja ja, muy graciosa. Lo que decía es que todas las gemas que tengo guardadas ya son especiales, radiantes y llenas de color. A veces, debes mirar en el interior de las cosas para descubrir algo verdaderamente hermoso.

La magia de Rarity cubrió la roca y con algo de presión la separó en dos. De su interior extrajo un brazalete de oro con dos diamantes pequeñitos, uno de color purpura y otro de color celeste. Acto seguido, se arrodilló frente a la pegaso quien no sabía que expresión poner, sus nervios se apoderaron de ella, su cuerpo temblaba y su sonrisa se desfiguraba de la emoción.

—Rainbow "Peligro" Dash, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —propuso Rarity.  
—¡Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción! —exclamó Rainbow.

De la emoción, tomó a Rarity en un abrazo y juntas se elevaron hacía el cielo dando vueltas. El rastro arcoíris de Rainbow se mezclaba con el color de la cola de Rarity, era un patrón único, como su relación.

Estando cerca de las nubes de tormenta, Rainbow se detuvo para contemplar la desordenada melena de su amada, que de alguna forma remarcaba su belleza.

—Es decir, si, como sea —respondió Rainbow.

Ambas se unieron en un beso, acto seguido la lluvia cayó sobre ellas como aquella tarde de primavera, pero esta vez, Rainbow no tuvo nada que ver con ello.

Rarity por otro lado, pues, debía agradecer al equipo del clima de Ponyville por su ayuda para cerrar esta ocasión especial con broche de oro.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aquí termina el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sip, resulté nuevamente ganador del concurso de fanfic de Pach the pony en la categoria romance, tambien había una categoria de comedia pero sólo se permitía participar en una, asi que decidí ir al amorsh. Con respecto al fanfic, decidí usar una pareja no muy utilizada en los fanfics en español en vez de una formula ya utilizada, parece que funcionó.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Otra cosa antes de terminar, el Legendverse está al borde de un hilo, si quieren salvarlo deben ir a la encuesta que está en mi perfil, en la parte superior se encuentra la pregunta, le hacen click y los lleva a ella.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
